A misaligned wheel in a vehicle can cause the vehicle to turn away from a straight path. An operator of the vehicle can alter a steering wheel angle to compensate for the misaligned wheel. Furthermore, the misaligned wheel can increase wear on a vehicle tire. Often, an operator may be unaware that a vehicle wheel is misaligned.